A World of Sound
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: A side-story to Deafening Silence. Drabbles and one-shots of scenes that didn't make the cut or scenes you want changed. Send a request and I'll write it.
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey, so here's that side-story to _Deafening Silence_. As I said in my announcement at the end of _Deafening Silence_, this will consist of drabbles and one-shots. They will be scenes that didn't make it into the story or scenes you wanted changed or anything else. You can send a review or a PM with your request and I'll do my best to write what you want to see. You can do anything from before the final battle to Harry and Severus' kids going to Hogwarts. :P So, read, review, request...Enjoy. :]

Story Warnings: *I will be putting warnings at the beginning of each one* This will be slash, there may be sex, there will be violence, there may be MPREG. Don't like, don't read. Iffy, deal. Like, then read. Simple as that.

Just to clarify, this is before Harry left England after the final battle so he didn't have his voice box yet. Instead he had a quill write what he was thinking and the words would be read aloud. So, again, request anything you want (except Harry and/or Severus dying. I won't write it. :P) and I'll do my best to write it. Also, Lileen is alive throughout the entire story, unless you ask me to write something where she dies though that would be a sad one to write. In case you don't remember or you got confused, here is a bunch of info from the story:

Characters

* = bad

Harry & Severus Potter-Snape **  
><strong>Teddy Remus Lupin Potter-Snape **  
><strong>Caleb Alexander Potter-Snape**  
><strong>Katryna Sasha Potter-Snape

Fleur & Bill Weasley-Delacour **  
><strong>Victoire Gabrielle Weasley-Delacour **  
><strong>Daniel Louis Weasley-Delacour  
>Claire May Weasley-Delacour <strong><br>**Sophie Annabelle Weasley-Delacour

Luna(Lovegood) & Sebastian Selone**  
><strong>Skyler Madison Selone  
>Roxy Stella Selone<p>

Neville & Hannah(Abbott) Longbottom**  
><strong>Frank Michael Longbottom

Dean(Thomas) & Matt Thomas-Lotson**  
><strong>Vivienne Lucy Thomas-Lotson (adopted) **  
><strong>Genevieve Fallon Thomas-Lotson (adopted)

Fred & George Weasley  
>Kingsley Shacklebolt<p>

Danny & Ava Hudson  
>Max Hudson<br>Poppy Pomfrey

*Ron & Hermione(Granger) Weasley  
>*Tommy Arthur Weasley<br>*Elizabeth Jane Weasley

*Molly Weasley  
>*Lee Jordan<br>*Justin Finch-Fletchley  
>*Andromeda Tonks<p>

*Ginny Weasley  
>Simon Jake Weasley<br>Matt Benjamin Weasley

Jack & Caritina(Rivera) Catella  
>Benji Catella<br>Milo Catella

Conner & Sally (Harry's portrait)  
>Elijah Sann<p>

Lucas Regan (Harry's lawyer)  
>*James Saren (Andromeda's lawyer)<p>

Kreacher  
>Lileen (Harry's familiar - snow leopard, panther, Kneazle)<br>Aries (Jack's eagle owl – black, white cross on chest)

Minerva McGonagall  
>Filius Flitwick<br>*Jeremy Finn  
>Cyrus Griffin (later takes younger years of Severus' Potions classes – years 1-4)<br>Jasmine Carter (after Finn)

Dead  
>Hedwig<br>Dobby  
>Albus Dumbledore<br>Professor Pomona Sprout  
>Professor Septima Vector<br>Professor Rolanda Hooch  
>Professor Charity Burbage<br>Remus Lupin  
>Nymphadora Tonks<br>Ted Tonks  
>Emmeline Vance<br>Hestia Jones  
>Mundungus Fletcher<br>Horace Slughorn  
>Seamus Finnegan<br>Cho Chang  
>Parvati &amp; Padma Patil<br>Lavender Brown  
>Angelina Johnson<br>Susan Bones  
>Colin Creevey<br>Ernie Macmillian  
>Zacharias Smith<br>Michael Corner  
>Terry Boot<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange  
>Peter Pettigrew<br>Antonin Dolohov  
>Crabbe Jr. &amp; Sr.<br>Lucius Malfoy  
>Walden McNair<br>Alecto Carrow  
>Rabastan Lestrange<br>Thorfinn Rowle  
>Theodore Nott Sr.<br>Lord Voldemort

Injured  
>Seamus Finnegan – fought for life for five hours<p>

Charlie Weasley – attacked by Inferi, damaged right eye beyond repair – hit with unknown curse, destroyed ability to use left arm  
>Poppy Pomfrey – curse causes her to slowly lose control of limbs and destroyed nerves<p>

Neville Longbottom – prolonged exposure to Cruciatus Curse, permanent twitch in couple of fingers on left hand  
>Ron Weasley – permanent limp<p>

Luna Lovegood – scar on right side of face, from temple to chin  
>Draco Malfoy – scar across left eye, nerve damage in right side of body<br>Dean Thomas – scar on abdomen from dagger

Under Harry's Alias  
>Name: Evan Ted Prince<br>Orphanages: Lily Orphanage (Potter Manor), Eileen's Children (Potter Castle)  
>Books: <em>Seven Years of War<em>, _True Defence  
><em>Severus' Potions book: _Ensnared_ _& Bottled_  
>Auror department funded<p>

Jobs  
>Harry Potter – Healer<br>Jack Catella – Healer then Potions professor and Head of Slytherin  
>Milo Catella – Healer<br>Elijah Sann – Healer

Severus Snape – Potions professor then Headmaster  
>Hermione Weasley – Arithmancy professor &amp; Head of Gryffindor<br>Neville Longbottom– Herbology professor & Head of Hufflepuff  
>Jasmine Carter – Defence professor after Jeremy Finn<br>Cyrus Griffin – Potions professor with Severus but only for years 1-4  
>Jeremy Finn – Defence professor<br>Minerva McGonagall – headmistress  
>Lee Jordan – Flying Instructor<br>Anthony Goldstein – Muggle Studies professor  
>Justin Finch-Fletchley – Transfiguration professor<p>

Teddy Lupin Potter-Snape – Artist (Muggle & magic)  
>Dean Thomas-Lotson – owns restaurant, <em>Dean's<br>_Ava Hudson – stay at home mother

Ron Weasley – Auror  
>Kingsley Shacklebolt – Minister for Magic<br>Danny Hudson – Unspeakable  
>Victoire – Spell inventor<p>

Bill Weasley-Delacour – curse breaker at Gringotts  
>Fleur Weasley-Delacour – human manager at Gringotts<p>

Hannah Longbottom – waitress at the Leaky Cauldron  
>Ginny Weasley – waitress in Diagon Alley<br>Fred & George Weasley – WWW & small apothecary  
>Benji Catella – Wandmaker, takes over Ollivander's<p>

Luna Selone – _Daily Prophet_ reporter  
>Sebastian Selone – <em>Daily Prophet <em>reporter  
>Matt Thomas-Lotson – photographer &amp; Healer<p>

Houses  
>Teddy Lupin Potter-Snape – Ravenclaw<br>Caleb Potter-Snape – Gryffindor  
>Katryna Potter-Snape – Slytherin<p>

Benji Catella – Gryffindor

Victoire Weasley-Delacour – Ravenclaw  
>Daniel Weasley-Delacour – Hufflepuff<br>Claire Weasley-Delacour – Gryffindor  
>Sophie Weasley-Delacour – Hufflepuff<p>

Skyler Selone – Ravenclaw  
>Roxy Selone – Slytherin<p>

Vivienne Thomas-Lotson – Gryffindor  
>Genevieve Thomas-Lotson – Ravenclaw<p>

Tommy Weasley – Gryffindor  
>Elizabeth Weasley – Gryffindor<p>

Max Hudson – Slytherin

Elijah Sann – Slytherin

Simon Weasley – Hufflepuff  
>Matt Weasley – Ravenclaw<p>

Frank Longbottom - Hufflepuff

Ages (oldest – youngest [general])

Elijah Sann  
>Milo Catella<br>Benji Catella  
>Max Hudson<br>Teddy Lupin Potter-Snape  
>Victoire Weasley-Delacour<br>Tommy Weasley  
>Simon Weasley<br>Daniel Weasley-Delacour  
>Elizabeth Weasley<br>Frank Longbottom  
>Matt Weasley<br>Claire Weasley-Delacour  
>Sophie Weasley-Delacour<br>Caleb Potter-Snape  
>Skyler Selone<br>Katryna Potter-Snape  
>Roxy Selone<br>Vivienne & Genevieve

**ENJOY!**


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N: So, here's the first one to get things going. It's probably not the best but it works. Please review and let me know what you think or send me a request. Thanks. :]**

Home Away From Home

Harry walked into Gringotts with a sad sigh. This would be the last time he saw the wizarding bank in England. He shook his head to try and dispel the thoughts for the moment and walked up to one of the counters occupied by a goblin.

"Can I help you, sir?" the goblin said.

"I'm Harry Potter. I want a copy of my inheritance," Harry said, well, thought and the words were written on the parchment floating beside him and read aloud by an unseen voice.

"Very well. Magnum," the goblin called and another quickly appeared. "Take Mr. Potter to get a copy of his inheritance."

"Yes, sir," Magnum said with a small bow before gesturing for Harry to follow him. "Are you seventeen, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. I'll be eighteen in July," Harry said, the quill writing his thoughts.

"Good. Right in here, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, holding open a door for Harry. They walked into a small square room that had what appeared to be filing cabinets in it. Magnum walked over to one of them and held his palm against it. There was a brief light and a soft _thud_ within the cabinet. Magnum pulled his hand away and a drawer opened. He reached in and pulled out a brown folder. "Here you are, Mr. Potter. This is your inheritance."

"Thanks," Harry said and sat down at the table in the room. He opened the folder and quickly skimmed all that he had. He didn't care how much money he had. He knew he had more than the Malfoys. He flipped through several pages before coming to a stop on one that documented the residences he owned. He owned three manors, a castle, Grimmauld Place, several cottages, a villa in Spain, a flat in France, and many others. However, his eyes were pulled to the cottage that he owned in Iceland.

"Are you planning on moving into one of these places, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know. I'm going to travel first. I'll figure it out when the time comes," Harry said, the quill writing quickly, and closed the folder. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry inclined his head and left the room and the bank, pulling up his hood as he entered Diagon Alley. He moved quickly through the crowds towards the Leaky Cauldron. When there he rushed through and into Muggle London. He quickly looked around and gripped his wand. Taking a deep breath, he spun sharply and disappeared.

**A/N: A quick clarification. This is before Harry left England and before he had his voice box. Here he has a quill and parchment charmed so that the quill will write down what he is thinking and the words will be said aloud. :]**


	3. A Spanish Meeting

**A/N: No reviews? No requests? What's going on? :( Regardless, here is another one to get you going. Enjoy. :]**

**Warnings: ****Nothing.**

A Spanish Meeting

Harry sighed silently as he wandered the streets of Madrid, Spain. He was enjoying his travels and he could usually forget, however briefly, about all he had left in England. Regardless of who might not be against him, he would never go back. There was nothing in Britain for him anymore. He was shocked out of his thoughts when he turned a corner and found himself colliding with another person.

Looking up, he saw an older man cursing as papers flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry, sir! Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry!" Harry exclaimed and waved his wand, silently bringing all the papers back to himself and the man.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it," the man said, a clear Spanish accent in his voice. "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry for running into you."

"It was my fault. I'm sorry," Harry said. He watched as the man closed his briefcase and then brought his eyes up to Harry's. He watched the eyes flick over to his floating voice box and he fidgeted.

"Is that a voice box?" the man said.

Harry nodded.

"Excuse my lack of manners. My name is Jack Catella," the man said, holding out a hand.

"Evan," Harry—well, his voice box—said. "Evan Prince."

"It's nice to meet you, kid. You sound English," Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm from Britain. London," Harry said.

"What are you doing here in Spain?"

"Travelling," Harry said vaguely. "Getting away from the past."

"I see," Jack said with a nod. "I hope I don't offend you with this but why do you need a voice box?"

"I had an accident and I lost my voice," Harry said.

"Have you been examined to see if it's permanent?" Jack asked.

"No, I left home pretty abruptly. I found this box not long ago," Harry said.

"I'm a Healer. If you don't mind, I could run some tests and see if there's a way to give you your voice back," Jack said.

"Um," Harry said, hesitating. "Okay. Yeah, why not."

"Excellent," Jack smiled. "Come on, let's get started."

Harry smiled slightly at the excitement that the man was showing and followed him down the streets of Madrid.

**A/N: Harry's met Jack. :] Now, I have posted two on my own. It's time for you all to request some for me to write. I know you all have things you wanted to see in _Deafening Silence_ or things you wanted changed. Tell me and I'll write it. :]**


	4. Awakening

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for not updating for days despite all of you giving me requests. My friend gave me a sore throat last Friday and I've gotten steadily worse since then. I've missed this entire week of school because I've been so sick. I'll be going tomorrow as I'm finally better but I couldn't do anything while I was sick. I tried writing and I wrote a sentence only because I felt nauseous. It was horrible. So, I'm finally better and can finally start writing everything again and catch up on things. :] So, here is the first post since the day I got sick.**

**This is in response to a request from _Anon_ who wanted to see Severus' awakening. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Drama. Mentions of violence. Angst. :P**

Awakening

The lids slowly pulled back, revealing dull and pained black eyes that had been hidden from the world for days. They blinked several times to become accustomed to the light and the surrounding whiteness.

White…was he dead? It was entirely possible. He clearly remembered his throat being all but ripped out by that bloody snake. He remembered giving his memories to Harry…

Harry.

He tried to speak but found his throat on fire and was unable to.

"He's awake! He's awake!" he heard someone exclaim and winced slightly at the loud voice. His eyes roamed, trying to find the person.

"Who's awake?" he heard another voice but he recognized this one. It was Madam Pomfrey. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Severus," the other person said and he heard two people rush over to his bed.

"Severus?" he heard Pomfrey say and he slid his eyes over her. "Oh, thank Merlin," she breathed out. He took his time examining her. Her hair was beyond messy and appeared to be matted. Her face was dirty and had dried blood on it. She had dark black circles under her eyes and her eyes were red as though she had been crying recently.

He opened his mouth to speak again but couldn't.

"Don't try to talk, Severus," Pomfrey said. "You are re-growing your vocal cords. You will not be able to speak for quite some time. Can you use your hands?"

He found himself making clenched fists and raising his hands up and down albeit slowly.

"Very well. You can use a pen and notepad to communicate until you can speak," Pomfrey said, handing him the two Muggle items.

Once in his hands, he immediately began writing the only question in his mind, the only worry in his mind. He handed the notepad to Pomfrey who read the question and he saw the immense sadness enter her eyes before she even looked at him.

_Where is Harry?_

Had Harry…died? Merlin, he hoped not. He wasn't sure he would ever live a semblance of happiness if Harry was dead. The young man meant everything to him.

"Severus, no one knows where he is," Pomfrey said. "He…disappeared after bringing you to the hospital wing after defeating Voldemort."

He took the notepad back.

_Is he alive?_

"Harry or Voldemort?" Pomfrey asked.

_Both._

"Voldemort, no. Harry succeeded. Voldemort is gone forever. When you're better, you'll notice that your Dark Mark is very faint, hardly noticeable anymore. As for Harry, he was injured and probably needed some medical care when I last saw him, but he was alive. He didn't say anything when he brought you here. He just laid you down, placed a hand on your cheek, and then left. No one's seen him since. No one knows where he is," Pomfrey said.

_What about Granger and Weasley? Wouldn't they know?_

"We've asked. They refuse to talk about him. Something happened that no one knows about," Pomfrey said. "I'm sure Harry's fine and will come back. He was always beating the odds."

He didn't respond and let the notepad and pen fall on his lap. Yes, Voldemort was gone and the war was over. He was overly pleased about that. He was free. But he wouldn't be happy because Harry was gone too and he had no idea where his best friend was or if he would ever be back.

He closed his eyes against the out of character tears that came to his eyes and feigned going back to sleep. He needed to be alone to think about this…to think about Harry. He heard Pomfrey and the other person leave once they believed him to be asleep.

When they were gone, he allowed the tears to leave his eyes and he unconsciously wrote one last sentence on the notepad.

_Please come back, Harry_.


	5. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Here is the next installment. This is in response to the request of _lariqueniasexiboricua90_ who wants to see more of Harry's time in Spain, so here it is. Enjoy and review and leave more requests. :]**

**Warnings: ****Nothing except a bit of fluff**

Meeting the Family

"Come in, Evan, come in," Mr. Catella said, motioning for Harry to precede him through the door. The Healer had brought Harry back to the town of Seville and to a relatively small villa just outside a village. He wasn't sure what Mr. Catella was going to do or if he could really trust the man, but he didn't sense anything bad or evil so he wasn't too worried. Glancing at Mr. Catella, Harry took a few steps into the three story house and looked around.

They were in a small corridor that joined a staircase. Almost immediately to the right was an open doorway that seemed to lead to a sitting room. Further down the hall was another open door and there was obviously a light on in the room. Across from that room was another with a closed door.

"Anyone home?"

Harry jumped slightly when Mr. Catella suddenly called out into the seemingly empty house.

"Cocina, mi amor(1)," he heard a female voice say from the room with the light on. The words had been said in Spanish and so he didn't understand what had been said.

"Tengo un invitado, querida(2)," Mr. Catella responded, motioning again for Harry to follow him as he headed down the hall.

"Quién es, Jack?"(3)

"Stay here," Mr. Catella said quietly, stopping Harry just outside the door. Harry gave a small nod. Mr. Catella disappeared into the room and Harry heard them talk but it was all in Spanish so he stopped listening, not knowing what they were saying. Soon he heard walking and Mr. Catella walked back into the hall with a woman following him.

She was definitely Spanish. You could see it in her features. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was taller than Harry and thin. She had high cheekbones and her eyes seemed to be endlessly smiling. She was very pretty.

"Hello, my dear," she said in a heavy Spanish accent.

Harry didn't say anything, his voice box remaining silent as he glanced at Mr. Catella as if asking for direction.

"It's all right, Evan," Mr. Catella said with a smile. "This is my wife, Caritina."

Hesitatingly, Harry's voice box spoke. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, what a sweet young man but what has happened to cause this?" Caritina asked, gesturing to the voice box.

"I had an accident," Harry said vaguely.

"You have offered to help him, Jack?" Caritina said, looking at her husband with a knowing look.

"Of course, my dear," Jack said, grinning.

"Daddy!" a young voice cried out and Harry jumped again. Really, the final battle and everything had made him seriously jumpy. He looked up to see two young boys running down the stairs, the youngest jumping into Mr. Catella's arms.

"My boys," the Healer said, hoisting the young boy higher into his arms while running his hand through the other's hair. The young boys looked a lot like Mr. Catella. Caritina must have seen Harry's almost questioning gaze as she nudged her husband who turned back to him. "Oh, Evan. I apologize. These are our sons. This one," he bounced the boy in his arms, "is our youngest, Benji. He's seven. This one is Milo, he's twelve. Boys, this is Mr. Evan Prince."

"Hello, Mr. Evan," the boys said together and Harry couldn't help but smile at them.

"Just Evan, please, and it's nice to meet you both," Harry's voice box said and he saw the boys look at it in surprise.

"Evan, dear," Caritina said and Harry turned to her. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, ma'am, I don't but I'm sure I could go to a hotel or something," Harry shook his head.

"Nonsense, young man," Caritina said. "You will stay here while Jack takes care of you. I do not know what has happened to you nor will I ask, but you are in need of a place to stay and food."

"You don't have to, ma'am. I don't want to inconvenience you," Harry said.

"Not at all, my dear. It is settled. You are staying here," Caritina said with a very kind smile and Harry couldn't help but note that it was the first kind smile he had seen in quite some time. Harry returned it and thanked her. She smiled at him again and disappeared back into the room with Milo following her.

"Mr. Evan," Benji said from his father's arms and Harry looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you living here now?" the little boy asked.

Glancing at Mr. Catella who smiled, Harry nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Benji just gave him a wide smile.

**Translations**

**(1) = Kitchen, my love**

**(2) = I have a guest, dear**

**(3) = Who is it, Jack?**

**These translations may not be accurate. I do not know Spanish nor do I know anyone who speaks Spanish so I am relying on the Internet (honestly, we rely on the Internet so much when half the time it's wrong. That's says a lot about today's generation *rolls eyes*). Sorry for those who do know Spanish if I have butchered it. :P**


	6. Alone

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. A lot has been happening. School's been busy since I missed four days last week and then I missed Tuesday this week, so I've been a bit behind in some of my classes. Also, I had consultation on Tuesday to get my wisdom teeth pulled this summer. Not looking forward to it. Kind of freaked out. Apparently I hate the idea of any kind of surgery, even something as small as this. Get it from my dad. Also, I go for my G2 driving test next weekend on the 14th, so I've been finishing up my driving lessons. I have one more and I'm done. Also, I've been trying to decide if I want to do anything for my birthday and finally decided to just go to a movie with a couple of my friends. So, I've been busy.**

**This installment is in response to a request that I received from _Darloudasha_ who asked for more of an explanation on why Ron and Hermione turned on Harry when he told them what he had done to save Severus. I hope it's all right. I went more in the direction of jealousy and some prejudice. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: ****Ron and Hermione bashing. Slight mentions of rape.**

Alone

Harry rushed out of the hospital wing, looking for Ron and Hermione. He knew he should stay because he needed medical attention but he didn't care. He wanted—_needed_—to find his friends. He needed their comfort and support after everything that had happened. He turned a corner and found himself almost colliding with just the people he was trying to find.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed and threw their arms around him. He allowed it for as long as possible before it started to hurt too much and he pulled away.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ron asked.

"You disappeared after you killed Voldemort," Hermione said. "Where have you been?"

Harry hesitated, wondering if he should tell them what he had done, what had happened.

"Harry?" Hermione said, concern etched on her face.

"I-I have to tell you guys something," Harry said. "I-I went after some…Death Eaters after I defeated Voldemort."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Hermione said with a frown.

"They were able to tell me how to save someone," Harry said. "I had to make a deal with them though."

"What was the deal?" Ron asked.

"They wanted something in return," Harry said. "They wanted me," he said quietly.

"What exactly do you mean?" Hermione said though it was clear that they both knew what the answer would be.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm sure you know without making me say it."

Hermione swallowed and gave a tight nod.

"Who did you do this for, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry hesitated again. "Severus Snape," he said in barely a whisper.

A tense silence fell and it was thick as it lay upon them.

"Snape?" Ron repeated and Harry nodded. "You did this for _Snape_?"

"I wasn't going to let him die," Harry argued.

"So instead you screw some filthy Death Eaters?" Ron said angrily.

"I didn't have sex with them, Ron, they…raped…me," Harry said, the words painful.

"Oh, so you did it to be an even bigger hero? It's not enough to have defeated Voldemort but you have to save other people even though they should die?" Ron spat.

"I did it because he didn't deserve to die!" Harry said. "How could you say that? You know I hate the fame I have."

"Well, it hasn't always seemed like it, Harry," Hermione said softly and he snapped his gaze to her. "Sometimes you would get involved in things that don't involve you and it would get you attention."

"You're kidding me? You both know I hate the attention and the fame."

"Apparently not otherwise you wouldn't make yourself an even bigger hero and take away the little acknowledgement that we should get," Ron said, glaring at him.

"You're being stupid, Ron. You know that's not true," Harry said.

"Do I? I thought I knew you but apparently not as I never thought you would've done something like this, allowing disgusting Death Eaters to touch you for _Snape_," Ron said. "It's disgusting and I can't believe you did it."

"Ron—"

"No!" Ron shouted. "Stay away from me. Never talk to me again. I can't believe you'd do something so disgusting for Snape. Guess the actions tell about the person," he said with a disgusted glare at Harry before stomping off.

Harry watched him go with wide eyes filled with tears. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione—?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't. I thought you were different and, while I've always kind of respected Snape, I don't condone what you've done. Goodbye, Harry," she said and with her own partial horrified look at him, she went after Ron.

Harry watched his friends—former friends?—walk away from him. He couldn't believe it. He had been so sure that they'd be there for him, that they would help him get through all of this.

But they weren't.

They were gone.

They hated him.

They thought he was disgusting.

Harry felt sorrow fill his chest and he rushed away to start packing his things, tears streaming down his face as he tried to quiet his pained sobs.

He was alone…


	7. Familiar

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I don't really have an excuse especially as I have been getting a few requests. Also, in the previous installment, I had a few people express their concerns over the fact that Harry was speaking when the scene took place _after_ the confrontation with the Death Eaters. I forgot to put in the Author's Note and/or in the chapter itself that the way Harry was communicating was like in the first chapter when Harry went to Gringotts. He had a charmed quill and parchment that wrote what he was thinking and then it was read aloud. Sorry for the confusion.**

** Anyways, this is in response to the request made by _DarkLilly14_. She wanted to see the moment when Harry got Lileen. So, enjoy. :]**

**Warnings:**** Nothing**

Familiar

Harry looked at the building he stood before. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go in or not. He knew if he did, he didn't have to buy anything but what if something caught his eye? If he bought something then it would mean he was replacing her. How could he replace her? It was a horrible thing to even think about. She had been everything to him. Despite his distressed thoughts he entered the magical pet store.

"Hello, sir," a young man said as he walked into the store. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm just looking," Harry's voice box said. He saw the younger man's eyes widen in surprise but was happy when he didn't say anything.

"Very well. Call on me should you need help."

Harry nodded and began looking around when the man walked away. There were owls on perches as well as ravens and even a few bats. As he headed towards the back of the store, he walked past the cages of cats and dogs and rabbits. There were tanks with toads and frogs and mice and rats and snakes. He paused by the snakes for a few moments but nothing interested him.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing in Finland. All he knew was that after he left Spain and the Catellas a couple months earlier, he would just randomly Apparate and eventually discover where he was. Before Finland, he had been in Morocco. It was a very different scene compared to Finland. Now he was wandering around a pet store and he had no idea why. He couldn't get another familiar. He couldn't replace Hedwig. She had been his best friend, sometimes his only friend. How could he just forget her and get another pet?

He had rounded a corner and was heading back to the front entrance when a flicker of white caught his peripheral vision. He stopped and turned around, walking to the very back of the store. Tucked away in a corner where no one could possibly notice was a box with a very small creature lying inside. He eyed it curiously as it stared back at him, its tails—yes, _tails_—flicking lazily.

It was clearly a little kitten though he knew from the two tails that it was a Kneazle or at least part Kneazle. The kitten was completely black with a splash of white on its back. One ear was dipped in white as well as the tip of one of its tails. The other tail had a line of white travelling down the center of it. Its tails were bushy and eyes were bright blue. In short, the kitten was absolutely adorable and had his full attention.

Harry slowly walked closer to the box and knelt down. The kitten continued to watch him and sat up at the same time he knelt down. He didn't move and neither did the kitten. He wondered why the kitten was way back here where it couldn't be seen and not with the other animals. There _were_ other Kneazles in the store. Why was this one all alone? He was pulled from his musings by a quiet meow. He looked down and found that the kitten had left the box and was now sitting so close to him that if he moved at all, he would be touching the kitten. As he stared at the little kitten, he found himself giving a small smile.

"Sir?"

His head snapped up at the young cashier's voice.

"I'm not sure she's the best choice," the man said. "She's known to be quite vicious and mean. She has attacked everyone that has ever gotten closer to her."

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"She does not have one. She was left on the step of the store one day and has been here since."

"How old is she?"

"She is around four or five months."

Harry looked back at the little kitten. She was vicious? She certainly didn't seem to be. Maybe the others who had looked at her had simply been morons and the kitten had taken it upon herself to save herself from being stuck with morons. He grinned slightly.

"I'll take her," he said and looked up in time to see the shock on the younger man's face. When the cashier didn't appear to be making a move, he raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. The young cashier then jumped into action and left to gather things for the kitten. Harry looked back at her. He would need a name for the kitten. He mused for a few moments before smiling again and reaching out to pet the kitten. "Lileen. My Lileen."


End file.
